witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Shiori Tsuzuki
Shiori Tsuzuki (都築 栞 Tsuzuki Shiori) is a Neogene and one of the few Cloneblade introduced to the anime. Shiori acts as the secretary and assistant of Reina Soho. History Meeting Masane She first appears killing several ex-cons under Furumizu's instruction alongside Reina, where she is spotted by Masane Amaha, the wielder of the Witchblade. Because Furumizu wanted her to retrieve the Witchblade at all cost, she took it upon herself to try to kill Masane and remove the blade from her, and she took a disturbing amount of pleasure in doing so. In the battle, her scythe cuts into Masane's chest, but fails to kill her. Before she could land a killing blow, Masane was taken away by an armoured ambulance, which Shiori pursued aggressively, and attempted to kill everyone on board by crashing onto it from a great height. Realising that she had failed to kill Masane, Shiori tried to attack the boat that Masane was being loaded onto, only to be stopped by Reina, who saw that Shiori was losing a grip on her sanity and risking countless motorists' lives. Mental Decline At the NSWF medical facility, Reina took a blood sample from Shiori, worried about her health. At this point it was revealed that Shiori had a deeply unhealthy obsession with Reina, and would often touch Reina's body somewhat inappropriately and lick her hands afterward. Reina showed concern that Shiori's battle wounds weren't healing, and began to suspect that Shiori was undergoing some kind of change, but wasn't sure what it was. It becomes clear that the damage sustained to the Cloneblade had a bizarre affect on her mind, causing Shiori's already evident psychosis to increase. She then murders her nurse for no reason other than pleasure, only to suddenly become confused and forget what she'd done, only saying "I feel weird." Shiori then began begging for help from Reina, then kissed Reina and told her that she killed the nurse because she wanted to know what it would feel like. She then added "It felt so good, thank you.", and leaped out of the medical centre window. Attacking Masane and Takayama The Cloneblade's damage meant that it was slowly killing Shiori, and its psychological damage made her constantly seek pleasure, causing her to murder several innocent civilians. The Cloneblade then reactivated inside Shiori, causing her to take a different blue form, and Shiori flew over the seawater to attack Masane's boat. She then killed 2 of the crew only to be confronted by Masane in Witchblade form. Desiring the Witchblade's power for herself, Shiori violently attacked Masane, but was shot by Takayama. Surviving the blasts because of her power, Shiori threw Masane overboard, and attempted to rape Takayama, but then succumbed to the Cloneblade's damage, and her body crystallised before turning to dust. Personality Nicknamed "Diva", she acts arrogant and confident, but is soon revealed to have little to no control over her impulses as a Cloneblade. She is a lesbian and is sexually infatuated with her employer (though this is mostly cut off in the censored version aired in Japan), whom she affectionately addresses as "Sensei" (or Doctor in the English dub). It is worth noting that Shiori, while being a minor character, is one of the most sadistic and depraved characters in the anime series. Powers & Abilities * Cloneblade Form: Her cloneblade armor is blue and cyan, but turns to blue and red after unlocking her full power.﻿ ** Enhanced Strength: While in cloneblade form, Shiori was powerful enough to overpower and brutally beat Masane in her Witchblade form. ** Weapon Conjuration: While in her Cloneblade form she sports a large scythe-like blade, and later gains one on both arms. Gallery Shiori Tsuzuki x Reina Soho.png|Shiori kissing Reina. Shiori Tsuzuki New Form.png|Shiori's second form. Shiori Tsuzuki Crystal Dust.png|Shiori turning to crystal dust. Witchblade.full.507598.jpg|Second form art. shiorivp37nwqew4y2vnh5novpkhwyzoigbzrw_hq.jpg|Second form promotional art. Category:Anime Characters Category:Neogene Category:Anime Females Category:Anime Deceased